Love Knows No Boundaries
by darkangelulaenyth
Summary: SasuXOCxNaru Remade and Updated Until that lily is dead I won't believe that this friendship is over
1. Crimson Eyes

Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto blah blah blah.

On with the show!

Crimson Eyes

_Panting_

She walked to the village gates with blood falling down into a pool below her feet. The lone girl looked up at the gates seeing a figure patrolling for intruders. The man looked down hearing her approach.

"Hey what are you doing down there?"

"Help me…" was her response before falling to the ground unconscious.

The man jumped down and picked up the girl inspecting her for identification but ceased his actions when he could see the dark liquid showing through her kimono.

"Shit I've got to get her to a hospital before she bleeds to death."

He stood and shifted her body so she lay in his arms bridal style and ran the whole way to the hospital. When he reached his destination he called out for a doctor. Automatically one appeared and took the girl from him and put her on a stretcher. He opened up the foreign girl's kimono and was amazed at what he saw. On her abdomen were thirteen stab wounds and none of them had been treated. Treatment was performed not long after. Antiseptics were applied and all her wounds were bandaged. The doctor made sure that all her vital signs were normal before asking the inevitable question.

"What happened to her Mr. Umino?"

Iruka shook his head and stole a glance at the outsider before replying that he didn't know what happened or even who she was.

"She is lucky to be alive Iruka. The stab wounds were deep enough to kill her and that's not even including her blood loss or the infection that was starting to set in. That isn't saying she is going to make it through the night."

"I see. I'll leave her in your care I have to go report this to the Hokage."

He left and appeared before Tsunade. He explained everything that had happened up to that point and told her that the strange girl might not live.

"I see. Take me to her Iruka I want some answers."

They made their way to the infirmary and opened the door to the girl's room. They gazed upon the child and winced as she tossed and turned on the stretcher, gripping the sheets until her knuckles turned white, trapped in a never ending nightmare.

XXXXXXX

_Everything was in flames. The entire village was burning down and the screams of dying villagers could be heard in all directions. A six year old girl ran through the streets looking for anyone who could be alive._

_"MOM! DAD! Where are you! Are you alright! Someone! Anyone! Please talk to me!"_

_She fell to her knees at the sight of her home. It was engulfed in the fire and smelled of blood but that was not the reason for her distress. Her father's body lay inside the rubble but his head was not attached. It lay a few feet away with a pain stricken expression still lingering on his face. Her body began to shake as tears of grief stung her eyes but didn't fall. For the hope of her mother still being alive halted the shedding of her tears. Her legs wobbled as she tried to stand but she overcame it and ran further into her burning home. A voice could be heard calling out her name within the compound and the further she ran the closer the voice got. A flash of white was seen as her mother saw the girl and ran for her. Cradling the girl in her arms she wept._

_"Thank God your alright"_

_"Mother everyone is dead. Who would do such a thing?"_

_Her mother pulled back to look into her eyes._

_"There is nothing we can do about that now. You must run from here, they're looking for you and will do anything to have you."_

_She tensed and turned around to see a man in a cloak with crimson eyes staring down at her and her child._

_"So I see you found her Denki. Now hand her over to me and I shall not kill you" he demanded._

_"You can't have her Arian!"_

_She looked back down at her daughter before pushing her away._

_"Run! I won't let him have you. Go!"_

_The urgency in her voice left no room for questions as the anguished child ran for her life. She ran until her legs could no longer carry her and turned around to see a dome of light engulf her mother, the figure, and her once beloved home. The pain shot from heart in realization that everyone she knew and loved were now gone. Clutching her head she fell to the ground and the tears that she had been holding finally fell. It began to rain as if nature felt her pain and mourned the deaths of her cherished ones. She screamed in pain and rage as the flames were extinguished by the downpour._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _


	2. Hazel Eyes

Hazel Eyes

She awoke in a cold sweat and began trembling as the images of her past continued to invade her mind. The visions eventually subsided and her trembling ceased. The girl looked forward to see a man, the one she recognized as the one from the gates, and a woman standing in front of her bed. She jumped out of bed and took a fighter's stance to protect herself. Pain shot up her body as the stitched up wounds began to reopen but she didn't stand down.

"Who are you and where am I?" she grunted while trying to stay standing.

Fearing for the girl's injuries worsening he spoke to try and calm her down.

"You're in Konoha. Please calm down and get back into the bed before you completely tear open your wounds. I'm Iruka and this is our Hokage, Tsunade-sama"

She felt the bandages around her abdomen and could also feel her wounds tearing the more she stood. She couldn't take much more so she walked back to the bed and laid down again. Tsunade not being very patient starting asking questions as soon as the outsider got situated.

"Who are you? Where did you come from? What happened to you? Why are you here?"

So many questions. What was more amazing was how the girl understood when it was said so fast.

"I'm from a village not far from here and I was attacked before I came here. That's why I passed out in front of the gates"

"What happened?"

The girl lay back against the bed and looked toward the ceiling trying to recollect everything that happened and explain it all to these strangers.

XXXXXXXX

_She was walking in the forest hoping to make it to the next village before night fall. Twigs snapped somewhere near halting her in her steps. The surroundings didn't feel right anymore. In a flash shuriken flew at her in all directions. Dropping her bag she jumped in the air avoiding all the shuriken. She was met up there and kicked into a nearby tree knocking al the air out of her lungs. She became dizzy and couldn't stop the assailants from tying up her hands behind the tree. Her head finally cleared and she could see the men that attacked her. There were three of them and they were rogue ninja. They laughed at her predicament and her hazel eyes darkened with rage. _

_"Who the hell are you and why did you tie me up!"_

_They laughed harder and maniacally._

_"There is no need to tell you who we are since you're going to die here. Of course that's not before we have our fun with you." said the leader smugly. _

_He nodded toward his comrades and they began to untie her kimono. She thrashed around hoping to kick them away from her. This made the leader angry and he pulled out a kunai. Her kimono was now open but she was still trying to fight them off, so as to stop her the leader stabbed her thirteen times. The pain that came with each thrust was even worse then the last and she finally stopped moving. He was proud of himself and pulled down his pants. He lifted her legs and spread them apart preparing to violate her. She was afraid and that fear activated her chakra. The invisible force entered the trees around them awaking the spirits that lie within. _

_"Almighty Gods of nature I beseech you. Protect me from these evil beings that wish to take my life from me"_

_That was all it took. Nature itself became enraged and the trees began to move. The branches were swift and within a flash all three men had a branch protruding from their chests. Deeper and deeper the branches went as more blood covered the ground mixing with her already spilt blood. They're lifeless bodies were thrown and the trees began to untie her bound wrists. She fell to the ground feeling faint from the blood loss._

_"Thank you for helping me"_

_The branches caressed her cheek fondly before they pulled back and the forest fell into it's original slumber. Getting up off the ground she retied her kimono and picked up her bag. Her walk continued as the dark liquid fell down her body to the ground making her feel weak with each step. Four hours later she made it._

XXXXXXX

"After that all I can remember was seeing you and falling unconscious" she said while pointing at Iruka.

Tsunade took it all in with interest. How was this girl able to awaken the spirits in the forest with only her chakra. Remarkable yet strangely familiar.

"You still haven't told me your name? Also what about your family won't they worried that you're traveling on your own?" Tsunade said with concern etched into her voice.

The girl's chocolate bangs fell into her eyes hiding the anguish written all over her face.

"I don't have any family left. That is why I was traveling"

"But I thought you said you were from a village near here"

"I am but there is no one alive there anymore. I am here to find some old friends and maybe find a place to stay"

"What is your name? I am not going to ask you again" the anger evident in Tsunade's voice.

She was trying to avoid but it seemed that she couldn't hide herself anymore.

"My name is Haruka Kasui"


	3. Black Remeberance

-1Black Rememberance

"Kasui?"

She was stunned and it could be seen throughout Tsunade's face. That name hit so close to home. Haruka though shifted her gaze to the window. It was evident. Tsunade knew exactly who she was. She was afraid. Afraid of being rejected yet again but this was worse. This village was like a second home to her atone time. She was hoping to make it her new home but it seemed that now it could never happen.

Tsunade turned around and headed for the door. She put her had on the knob and spoke.

"I will find you a place to stay but until then you must rest here"

Her sadness was palpable. Haruka though was shocked that she was accepted so simply. She smiled and said alright while returning her gaze to the window. Both Iruka and Tsunade walked out the door. He was relieved that Tsunade hadn't made the young girl leave, the question was though why? Why give _her_ the freedom to live here when other's could not. It plagued him as they stood in the hall.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I let her stay Iruka?"

"It would be out of line to ask you your motives but if you would be willing to enlighten me then yes I want to know why"

"Do you remember Natsuame village before its destruction?"

"Yes ma'am. Their leaders were Denki and Akiyo Kasui"

"Do you also remember that they had a daughter that was never found when everything was investigated after the conflagration a few days after? Iruka…, she is that girl"

"I see. Her parents did so much for this village, helping to heal wounded ninja, and even going on some of the most dangerous missions with us."

"You see, I couldn't just send her away. It would feel like I was turning my back on all the things they did for us. She needs a home and I'll be damned if anyone makes me send her away. She doesn't deserve that. I don't care what she is, she doesn't deserve that"

Tsunade was firm with her response. Truthfully she'd rather die then force this child away.

"She's just like Naruto and Sasuke. Like Sasuke she's lost everyone she ever loved and like naruto I'm sure where ever she went people despised her for what lies inside her. Though unlike Naruto she was born this way instead of forcibly made into a vessel."

"So, you remember what her parents were"

"Yes ma'am. Her mother was half angel and half human while her father was a demon. Everyone will fear her if they find out"

"Precisely why no one is going to know. I thought about this when we left the room. She will train under Kakashi and all her information will be made up. If she wishes to tell her teammates then that is on her but the village must never realize who she is. I want you to tell her this and I will be back to give her, her new background information"

"Yes ma'am"

Tsuande walked out of the hospital while Iruka turned around to walk back into the room. She had fallen asleep again and as to not rouse her from her slumber he left a note on a nearby nightstand and walked out to return to his duties.

XXXXXXXXXXX

He awoke to a buzzing noise in his ears. Rolling onto his back Naruto looked over at his clock, reached a hand over to pick it up, and threw it across the room. Sitting up his arms stretched above his head he spoke in a raspy morning voice.

"Damn…, gonna need a new alarm clock"

_Bang Bang Bang _

His door could be heard downstairs about break off his hinges from somebody knocking on it with all their might which could only be one person.

"Sakura! Dammit!"

Jumping out of bed he started getting dressed, while tripping here and there over his own. The orange had long been forgotten. The suit remained the same but what was once white was now red and what had been orange was now black. Tying on his hitai-ate he ran down the stairs and opened the door to an irate Sakura and a bored as hell Sasuke.

"Sorry about that my alarm didn't go off" he said while turning around to lock his new apartment door.

"Liar!" she said while smacking him in the back of the head.

"We could hear your alarm from here! You're just lazy" she continued to while constantly hitting him in the head.

"Sakura, stop hitting the moron and let's go"

Sasuke turned and began walking away even though the sight of naruto getting hit was in fact amusing.

"Who you calling an idiot bastard! Hey I'm talking to you!"

Sakura chuckled while grabbing Naruto's hand and running to catch up with Sasuke. Over the years Sakura's crush for Sasuke had diminished and she began to date Lee. It took some time but she ended up falling for him. The two of them started living together and he asked for hand a few months ago. They were all happy and excited for her. Naruto's crush had stopped as well when he found out Lee and her were dating. He tried going out with Hinata but it didn't work. Her family was just too much for him and he couldn't take the hatred that radiated off of them plus he ould only see Hinata as a close friend the more they were with each other. He could also now control the demon's chakra. Sasuke had changed more then anyone. After the whole Orochimaru incident he had returned to Konoha looking for forgiveness. It was granted but he was on constant watch by ANBU for a long time. Being around Naruto and others though opened him up. He wasn't so cold anymore but still ended up getting a rise out of Naruto every once in a while.

They walked in silence like they did every morning and suited them just fine. Sasuke walking with his hands in his pockets just as stoic as ever. Sakura with her warm smile as her shoulder length hair blew in the wind. And of course Naruto with that big cheesy grin and his hands clasped behind his head.

The serenity of their walk though was interrupted by a pull coming from the oncoming hospital. Naruto being ever the curious person ran up to the window and looked inside. His breath caught in his throat. Beautiful. She had auburn hair that Naruto guessed went to her lower back and a face that could only have sculpted by God himself. In all honesty though he could have sworn she looked somewhat familiar to him. Sakura knew they were going to get in trouble if he stayed there. She called him to come back but he didn't budge.

"Sasuke maybe you can get him away from the window so we can get going again"

She chuckled, knowing exactly what Sasuke was going to do.

"Oi dobe! I'm sure whoever is in there doesn't want to look at a face like yours"

He smiled thinking he struck a nerve but Naruto still did not move. He got tired of waiting and walked up to the window to see what was so great.

_Probably something stupid _he thought. He was wrong. His heart pounded in his chest at the sight that greeted him.

_Is this real? Can a person that striking really exist? She is probably just as conceited as all the other girls here, but still…_

Just like Naruto had thought she to him as well looked familiar. She turned on her side towards the window and her eyes began to flutter. She was awakening. They didn't want to be caught peeping so they ran with confused Sakura trailing behind. They continued to run until they made it to where they were meant to meet Kakashi. She opened her eyes and looked towards the window.

"Naruto. Sasuke. I can't believe I've found you so soon"


	4. Scarlet Cheeks

-1Scarlet Cheeks

Now that she was awake and excited there was no way she was going back to sleep. Lifting herself from the bed she moved to the window and sat on the ledge, looking out at all the people pass by. Her hair shifted gently and brushed against her happy features as the wind blew soothingly against her skin and into the bleak room. The wounds on her stomach were healing nicely. By tomorrow they would be healed she would be able to move around more. But for now she would stay and recover. This place brought back so many memories.

"Naruto…, Sasuke" she whispered mellifluously.

"Achoo!"

Both teenagers sneezed at the same instant. They looked at each other with weird looks on their faces. _Who could be talking about us? And at the same time. _They shrugged it off and continued walking with the strange lingering every so often into their thoughts. Finally they reached the main bridge with no Kakashi in sight. Who could have guessed that one? Patiently they waited knowing the procrastinator would eventually show up. Fighting could be heard constantly coming from the bridge. Needless to say Naruto and Sasuke were very impatient even after having Kakashi as their sensei for 5 years.

Their voices, carried by the wind, echoed across the town to Haruka. Who just smiled faintly at the mere sound of their voices. Sasuke's calm and collected and Naruto's livid and overwrought. They definitely hadn't changed, even after all this time.

Not too long after their argument, over who knows what, Kakashi finally showed.

"Yo. Sorry about that my normal path here was under construction so I had to take another way"

"LIAR!" they all screamed.

The anger at him being late was evident but it quickly diminished and they all laughed. Things would never change. He hopped down from the post he had been kneeling on.

"Alright the mission today is simple but you're not going to like it"

"I can handle anything" Naruto said smugly.

"Sure dobe. You can barely handle yourself"

"Damn it Sasuke stop calling me that"

"Come on you guys stop fighting and let Kakashi give us the details"

"Thank you Sakura. Anyway the Hokage has informed me that rogue ninja had been spotted not too far from here. They have been killed by some unknown force and since they could have been gathering secrets on us we must find them"

"That doesn't sound so bad" replied Sakura.

"Yes well I never said how we are to bring them back. We must chop off their heads and burn the bodies. Their heads are the only things the Hokage wants"

They all shivered. This was something that none of them really wished to do but, orders are orders. They set out of the village to search for the rogues. As soon as they exited the gate they could see a fresh trail of blood leading into the forest. Finding these guys wouldn't be hard at all. A few miles away from the gates the trail stopped and the bodies were located. There were three in all. Each one set out to accomplish the task at hand. Every so often the taste of bile crept into their throats. Missions like this were unquestionably disgusting and sometimes traumatizing. If they hadn't seen so many horrible things in the ninja world already they would be scarred for life. But they have and this wasn't new to them. That of course didn't mean they had to like it. The was finished. Bodies were burned and the heads were stowed away in a sack. They didn't know the Hokage's real reason for wanting these heads.

They made their way back to the village. Kakashi with the heads in hand left them to complete his mission.

"So now that, that disgusting mission is over what do you want to do since I don't have to go home until 5?" Sakura asked.

"We should practice chakra control. Kami knows you need it Naruto"

"Shut up Sasuke. I'll show you. Let's go right …, now"

His face turned away from Sasuke as he gazed into the window of the hospital. The mysterious girl from before was sitting in the window and she was looking straight at him. He began to blush and stopped walking. Seeing that Naruto stopped his rant Sasuke looked over and saw the unknown girl as well. A tit of pink spread across his face as she smiled warmly at them.

"Is that who you saw in the room earlier you guys?"

"Yea" they both said at the same time.

Sakura waved and received one as well.

"She looks really nice, you guys want to talk to her"

"NO!" they sprinted away from the hospital leaving behind a confused Sakura. She looked over to see the girl chuckling. She giggled as well and shrugged before waving good bye and running off to catch up with her teammates.

"They're so cute. It's funny how I didn't do anything and I frazzle their nerves"

She jumped down from the sill and laid back in bed.

"Maybe I'll be teamed up with them"

A smile graced her lips before she started to drift.

"I've been smiling a lot…, lately"

When her last word was spoken she fell into another slumber. One she wouldn't wake up from until the next morning.

They were exhausted. Chakra control training still took a lot of energy out of them. Walking home was hard enough. Especially with Sakura all chipper because her control is better then her teammates. It was around five and Sakura had to be home so they walked with her. On the steps awaiting her was Lee with his arms open wide. She happily jumped into his arms and gave him a chaste kiss before waving good bye to Sasuke and Naruto. She made dinner for the two of them and talked about her day while Lee listened intently. He loved her so much and couldn't wait to have her as his wife. When dinner had been finished Lee helped with the dishes and they both got ready for bed. As Lee cradled her in his arms Sakura fell asleep to the sound of his heart and steady breathing. Not long after Lee fell asleep as well.

Sasuke and Naruto continued their limping to their homes. Naruto's house was next. Upon reaching his apartment Naruto sighed in relief while Sasuke growled in frustration. He hobbled his way to his door and waved back at back at Sasuke before unlocking his door and walking inside. Now was definitely a good time for ramen. He boiled the water and put it into the cup. After the three minutes were up he consumed it and sprawled onto the couch. He turned on the T.V. and soon fell asleep watching a commercial. His dreams were filled with images of a little girl with auburn hair and hazel eyes. She seemed so familiar._ Where have I seen her before?_

Even after Naruto walked inside he was still growling. Damn his aching muscles and damn this walk home. Eventually he made it to the Uchiha district and walked into the main house. It felt so empty inside even though everything was nicely decorated. He staggered upstairs into his room and collapsed onto his bed. Eating was the furthest thing from his mind at the moment now that he could think about the days events and the girl from the hospital. She seemed pleasant. He didn't feel threatened by her at all even though she was a complete stranger. That smile of hers sent shivers down his spine. No one has been able to do that to him. _I wonder who she is? _Not even a second after he soon fell sound asleep as well.


	5. Unearthed

-1Unearthed

It was the next morning. She awoke to a patter on her door. In walked Tsunade with clothes and instructions in hand.

"Here you go Haruka. Since your kimono was destroyed, I bought these clothes for you. Do you have money to buy more?"

"A little. I haven't made much money on the road. A few dollars here and there. I pretty much made only enough to buy essential items."

"Then I'll give you money. You will be staying in an apartment not too far from here. Only one person lives next door. This is the address"

She handed over the piece of paper that held the address and a name underneath of it.

"Who is this Hatake Kakashi?"

"He will be your sensei from now on. I've already told him about you"

She looked up alarmed.

"I didn't tell him about that. It's your choice whether you wish to tell them who and what you are. Okay. I _just_ said that you will be taught by him. You are to meet him at the main bridge. Do you remember where it is?"

"Yes I do."

"Good. Now that that is settled later on stop by the tower and I'll give you some money to buy what you need. When that money is spent you'll have to find a job for yourself alright"

Haruka nodded happily and moved to get out of bed.

"You sure that your wounds are healed enough for you to be moving around?"

She lifted off her shirt and began to untie the bandages surrounding her abdomen. When all were removed all that had been left were the string that the doctor had used to sew up the wounds and small scars where she had been stabbed. All in all it honestly didn't look too bad. One by one she pulled out the string and threw them away. Tsunade was in awe. Never before had she seen someone heal so quickly even though it was to be expected given what she was. All she had on were a loose white undershirt and underwear revealing not just her recent scars but all of them. Each scar told a story. None of which Tsunade wished to know about. Along with the scars her body held tattoos. Thorns were intertwined with each other on her wrists, upper arms, upper thighs, ankles, and one around her neck.

"Can you hand me the dress please?"

She held out her hand. Tsunade placed the dark material into it. It felt nice. She could tell it wasn't the most expensive fabric but receiving something at all was really nice. She unfolded it to hold it out at full length. It was kimono style, black, had short sleeves, and fell to about ankle length. Two slits ran up the sides right under her hips and white aligned the collar and sleeves. She wrapped the dress around her frame and held out her hand once again for the sash to hold it up. Tsunade handed the large white sash over and watched her tie it around her waist. It was nice fit, too bad she hadn't brought any shoes. As if reading her mind Haruka walked over to her bag and pulled out a pair of white thigh high boots along with a pair of black finger less gloves. She sat on the bed and pulled on the boots and gloves. Once again she walked over to her bag and pulled out a ribbon and black pearl choker. Before putting them on she held them and looked upon them with longing and remembrance displaying across her face. No doubt these were precious and had been gifts from someone special. After clasping the necklace she tied her hair into a braid and tied the white faded ribbon to the end.

"You don't like anyone seeing your tattoos?"

" I don't care who sees them but they aren't tattoos. I was born with these marks. It means I'm condemned to wonder the earth even after death. Since heaven will not except me because of my demonic blood and hell will not either because of my angelic blood. It's kind of like a cursed mark but I was born with it instead of having someone put it on me."

"Then why cover them?"

"I am the only one with these marks. If they were to be exposed then whoever knows that I still exist and wishes me dead will come after me"

"I see. I have to go now but I wish you the best of luck with your sensei"

"Do I really want to know?"

Tsuade smiled knowingly about Kakashi's behavior.

"You'll find out in due time"

She quirked an eyebrow as Tsunade laughed and walked out of the room back to her duties. Her eyes lit up with humor. People could be so weird but that is what she loved about them. Though some could be really cruel, others could be so kind, like Tsunade. She really should be going now so she got off the bed and grabbed her bag.

"This is going to be interesting" she stated before walking out the door and strolling out of the hospital.

"Now which way was it?"

She looked around for a minute before remembering which way to go. She wasn't in a rush so she walked at a leisurely pace while looking at all the buildings and people pass by her along the way. It was all exactly like she remembered. She looked up and could see the Hokage monument with the four Hokages staring across the village with their keen eyes protecting the village and giving the people hope. The bridge was now in sight and she could see three figures heading there as well. Two of them were arguing about something or other and the voices she picked up sounded vaguely familiar. The blonde on the right turned his head and halted screaming at the brunette beside him. She halted in her steps and gasped.

"Naruto…,"

That could only mean one thing. The one next to him was…

"Sasuke…,"

Her whisper made no resonance but still the two ahead of her sneezed. The last person had been the girl that had waved to her yesterday, she seemed quite nice but a chill kept running down her spine. There was something really scary about that girl but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. They were getting farther away and closer to the bridge which she assumed was where they were going to meet their sensei. She continued her steps forward until the screaming could once again be heard. Then all of a sudden it got quiet as she turned onto the bridge. Standing in front of three teens was her sensei.

_What luck. They're actually on my team._

"Wow Kakashi sensei you're actually on time for once" exclaimed the blonde.

"Had to be. Hokage's orders. There will be a new member to the team and I must be here to greet her"

"Who is it Kakashi sensei?" the pink haired girl asked excitedly.

He looked up as Haruka walked forward. His mask shifted a little and his eye arched to show he was smiling. The three of them turned around to see who he could be smiling at. Blushes broke out on Naruto's and Sasuke's faces.

_It's her. _

"So. You're the new member Tsunade told me about. Haruka was it?" Kakashi asked still beaming.

"Hajimemashite. I am Kasui Haruka. It's nice to meet you"

She bowed and watched the pink haired girl run up to greet her.

"I am Haruno Sakura. It's nice to know I won't be the only girl on the team now"

She giggled as they shook hands knowing it wouldn't be hard for the two of them to get along. The boys though stayed completely still. It was as if they were statues. She quirked an eyebrow at them and watched as Sakura dragged them forward.

"This blonde idiot is Uzumaki Naruto"

"Hey! I'm not an idiot and I can introduce myself" as he looked at her he flushed and unsteadily held out his hand.

"It's ummm…, r..r..really nice to…, to m..m..meet you Haruka"

She shook his hand as well and laughed when she could feel the sweat coming off his palm.

"Likewise"

She looked over at the brunette awaiting his name although secretly she already knew.

"Uchiha Sasuke" he mumbled.

"You're obviously a guy few words but all the same it's nice to meet you as well"

He began to flush a little but his hair hid the tint in his cheeks.

"I assume Tsunade explained that I will be your sensei"

"She did and thank you for allowing me to join your team"

"No problem"

_She's so polite. At least now there will be some normalcy among us. I think I'm going to really like this kid._

Boy was he wrong.

"Alright, since Haruka is new and we don't know much about her why don't we have a quick spar. Just to see where her skills lie. Is that alright?"

She nodded and grinned at the idea.

"Sakura, why don't you spar with her?"

"Sure"

They all teleported to the training grounds. Sakura walked out first and took her stance. Haruka walked up after. Her fist was pointed toward the sky in front of her face while her other arm was bent at her side with her fist pointing forward and her knee was bent with only her toes touching the ground. Her stance was unfamiliar to them making it really hard to size her up. Sakura was unaware of how to attack. Grabbing a kunai out of her pack she threw it towards Haruka. The kunai was flying at her face but she twisted her fist around and caught it between her fingers. She clenched the kunai in her hand as she held it sideways, waiting for another to be thrown.

"She's fast" Sakura murmured.

She pulled out another kunai and darted forward. The kunai clashed. Over and over Sakura slashed but Haruka's guard never faltered. Sakura jumped back and propelled herself forward with extra chakra catching Haruka off guard. Sakura's kunai slid past Haruka's and impaled itself into her abdomen.

"Oh my god what have I done?"

A smile formed on Haruka's face as the body began to disintegrate. A pile of sand stood in her place.

"A doppelganger?"

"Correct"

She turned her head to see Haruka performing seals and about to make the last one. She tried to perform a substitution but it was too late.

"Vines of consumption jutsu"

The ground began to crumble away as thick vines sprung up from the earth and began to bind themselves around Sakura's body. She struggled but the vines only got tighter. Her eyes grew wide as pain began to shoot up her body. Red lightning shot through the vines consuming her chakra until there was only enough to keep her standing.

"Release"

The vines receded into the ground leaving Sakura about to fall from the chakra loss. Before she hit the ground Haruka ran forward and caught her.

"You stole my chakra. I've never seen a jutsu like that before"

She picked her up bridal style and walked her over to a nearby tree and set her down.

"It's not a commonly used jutsu. It's hard to control and if not performed right it backfires and will end up taking my chakra instead"

"I see. You'll have to teach _me_ how to do that since hand to hand combat isn't really my forte"

"Sure but it's going to take a while to learn"

"That's not a problem. Patience is a virtue right"

They smiled at each other. Haruka stood up and walked back over to Kakashi and the others.

"That was fun"

They were dumbfounded. It took five minutes for her to beat Sakura.

_There is more to this girl than meets the eye._

Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted by Naruto's voice.

"Wow! That was awesome. I can't believe you beat Sakura and that fast. You're amazing"

She blushed and shivered when an aura filled with malice could be felt behind her. Turning her head she could see pure spite directed at the blonde.

"Hey I'm right here! I can hear what you're saying you idiot"

_Great she's bipolar. No wonder I feel the chills around her. Get her mad and she explodes._

"I'm sure Naruto-kun didn't mean it like that. Did you?"

He blushed at the formalness of his name.

"N..n..no I didn't. Sorry about that Sakura. Didn't mean to make you mad just can't seem to say the right thing with out getting someone upset"

"Apology accepted"

"Before Naruto gets someone else mad why don't one of you two spar with her"

Before Naruto could even get a word in Sasuke stepped forward onto the field.

_Now to see what she's really made of._

She walked out as well and took her stance once again as he took his. Leaning forward on the bent leg she propelled her self toward him. The punch aimed for his face was blocked instantaneously. Using her force against her Sasuke flipped her over but instead of landing on her back she landed on her feet. Her palm thrust into his stomach knocking the air from his lungs and releasing the hold he had on her arm. She stood straight. While lifting her leg she turned intending to try for his face again but he recovered and grabbed her leg. She twisted her body in his hold and her other leg finally made contact with his face. His hold though remained firm. Her back was now facing him. She knew that having your back to the enemy was never good. He released her leg and bent down to sweep her feet. She fell and puts her hands forward to brace the impact. He stood and began performing seals.

"Katon no jutsu"

As soon as her hands hit the floor she pushed off the ground away from the fireball. Her feet skid along the ground and when she looked up Sasuke was coming down on top of her. It looked as if his eyes were bleeding. In his hands were kunai. He threw them and she watched as they landed behind her.

_Why throw kunai if he's not trying to hit me?_

Almost immediately her questioned was answered. She felt something begin to wrap around her body. There were string attached to those kunai he stood about five feet away and began to pull on the strings. They began to constrict and cut into her skin.

"Why don't you just give up?"

She stood causing the strings to constrict more and spit a piece of metal at him that she had been hiding in her mouth. The distraction made the strings slacken allowing her arms to move. She grabbed the string with her gloved hand and pulled forward knocking him off balance and flying at her. Her leg went up and he flew straight into it. He released the strings and doubled over in pain. The strings fell from her body allowing her to distance herself from him by jumping back a few feet. She charged forward but was blocked. Each hit after that was either blocked or countered by both. They were completely even and it was giving both of them a rush.

_Damn she can keep up with me, even with the Sharingan. Naruto is the only one whose been able to match me. I hate to admit it but she's good._

_I'm running out of energy. I didn't think he would last this long. I've got to finish this _now

Her body faded out leaving Sasuke looking around for her but she was no where to be seen. A gale came, knocking the leaves off the surrounding trees.

"Leaf Blades jutsu"

Her voice was muffled but the feeling of her chakra surrounding him did not go unnoticed. The leaves began to lift off the ground and were aiming straight for him. Grabbing a kunai he began to slice away at the leaves but winced when one slipped passed him and cut into his skin. They began to move faster and were moving in all directions He couldn't retaliate and ended up being cut on more then half his body. The earth crumbled as she jumped out of the ground. The leaves stopped and drifted to the ground. He could see that she was tired.

_Now's my chance._

His hand began to glow blue and emit a form of electricity. After it was completely charged he ran forwardwith his arm pulled back. She couldn't move from using so much chakra and awaited the impact.

"Chidori!"

Everything went black for her as the air was knocked from her lungs. He looked into her eyes not believing that after an attack like that, that she could still be standing but, he found no one there. Her eyes were blank.

_She's unconscious._

Suddenly a burst of energy shot out from around her feet. Unlike her normal crystalline chakra this chakra was Prussian and it felt very angry. Her eyes were showing hints of red but still she remained unconscious.

Kakashi caught on almost immediately and demanded that Sakura and Naruto run behind the trees. When they were safe he ran forward and grabbed a mesmerized Sasuke out of the way and ducked behind the trees right away. The dark chakra combusted and leaving a small crater around her feet. The power of the chakra, though it wasn't harmful, could still be felt. It reached across the land to one person in particular. He smirked as his gaze rested on a picture of a young girl of about six with chocolate hair and dark hazel eyes, by his bed. His arrogant laugh echoed throughout the room and his home.

"I've finally found you. Haruka"


	6. Questions

-1Questions

She blinked and felt the anger radiating from her being. She grabbed her head in agony as her chakra flickered back into its normal crystalline.

_"He hurt you! I'm going to kill him!"_

_"No stop! It's alright just go back to sleep"_

_"Are you sure? You know I won't hesitate to massacre him"_

_"I'm fine Musei! You don't need to come out"_

_"Alright"_

She stood erect amid the small crater as her arms fell to her sides. The dark side to her is so protective and it is becoming harder and harder to keep her at bay. She fell to her knees exhausted and gasping for breath. The sweat ran down her face and fell to the ground in small rivulets. Seeing it was alright to come out Naruto ran to her and kneeled by her side.

"What was that?"

_That looked like what happens to me when I use the Kyuubi's chakra. _

She looked towards him still panting. Worry was written all over his face and the truth would have sprang from her lips if she wasn't so afraid. So she decided to play dumb.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"You mean you really don't know"

She shook her head as her breathing began to return to normal.

"You don't want to talk about it do you?"

She smiled faintly thanking Kami he understood as she shook her head.

He smiled "That's alright you can tell me whenever you're ready"

He hefted her left arm over his shoulder and lifted her body so she could walk alongside him. They walked until they reached Kakashi and the others. Kakashi looked down at her with knowing eyes but didn't speak. He knew this wouldn't be a good time to ask her about what happened.

"Sakura heal them both please" he asked.

She nodded and went to work right away first Sasuke's wounds and then she moved onto Haruka's. Haruka though was still tired from having to suppress the demon and couldn't walk on her own. While Sakura was finishing Haruka looked up at Sasuke. It felt like his eyes were peering into her soul. So many questions were in those eyes. Questions she wished she could answer but knew it wasn't possible as of yet. His eyes closed and his head turned away from her to look at Kakashi.

"That's enough for today. Are you able to walk Haruka?"

She shook her head not being able to meet his eyes.

"Then the three of you need to take her home. Where do you live?"

She handed the paper with her address over. He looked at it and nodded before putting it in his pocket.

"Naruto, she lives in the apartment next to you."

"I'll be sure to get her there. Why don't you hop on my back Haruka chan?"

She wobbled a bit when he bent over but regained her balance and jumped onto his back so he could piggy back her.

"Sasuke grab her bag and I'll see you all at ten tomorrow"

He disappeared as always leaving them alone.

"Okay. Now to get you home Haruka chan"

They walked off the field in silence. The silence though was comforting along with the distinct scent of ginger radiating off the blonde.

"So Haruka where are you from? I haven't seen you around here before" Sakura asked truly curious.

"I'm from a village not far from here but we don't have ninja there. I decided that I would like to become one"

"Your village doesn't need ninja?"

She shook her head.

"Why don't you tell me about yourselves?"

"Well I'm getting married in a few years and am really a medic nin"

Out of nowhere arms wrapped around her small form and she smiled.

"Were you talking about me my love?"

She giggled and introduced Lee and vice versa. She also explained why Naruto was carrying Haruka.

"Hmmm…, sounds like you would be a great opponent. I would love to have the chance to spar with you sometime"

"I'd like that but you guys haven't finished telling me about yourselves"

"Well I like ramen and one day I'm going to become the Rokudaime. Only few people respect me and when I become Hokage everyone will have to acknowledge me"

"I hope your dream comes true Naruto but I can't see why no one respects you"

"It's a long story"

His face darkened at the memory of finding out about himself and the motion shown throughout his azure eyes. She tightened her arms around his neck and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"No need to explain. Tell me when you're ready. I'm very patient. I can wait"

The darkness left his eyes and a silent thank you replaced it.

"Well what about you mister monotone?"

He grumbled under his breath. Apparently he didn't like the new nickname.

"One day I'm going to avenge and revive my clan and I was the tensai for our class"

"Vengeance huh? I know all about vengeance and though it feels good to exact it you still end up feeling empty inside. The truth is your clan is never coming back but that doesn't mean you can't start over"

He stopped walking and looked down. His fists clenched and unclenched at his sides as his body shook with rage.

"What do you know about loss? Everyone I ever cared for was killed and by someone I cared for"

"Naruto can you put me down"

"Sure"

He set her on her feet and watched as she walked back to the irate dark haired nin.

"Sasuke believe me when I say I understand how you feel. I can't explain right now but I do know what it means to have people you care for taken from you"

She embraced him and felt him tense but relax after a second. So much truth rested in that lone hug. He could feel honesty in her words. She did know and it relieved him a little to know there was someone else who understood the hell he had gone through. The question though was, how? How did she know?

"I understand what you're saying but I am still going through with my vengeance"

"Your choice Sasuke. You were given free will for a reason. If this is how you decide to use it then that is up to you"

She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Now that mister monotone is no longer angry with me why don't we continue with you showing me where I live now"

She tried taking a step forward and almost fell again. If Sasuke hadn't caught her she would have fallen face first.

He stood her up and bent down so she could now jump on his back.

"Naruto you get her bag I'll continue carrying her"

He picked up her bag and the walk continued. The smell of pine now invaded her senses. It reminded her of sleeping in the forest and the very thought sent to her into a soft slumber. Naruto and Sasuke were deep in thought as they walked and listened to the steady breathing coming from the mysterious girl. Questions, questions, and more questions rambled on throughout their thoughts. The main one though was, by accepting this girl into their group what in the world have they gotten themselves into?


	7. The Gala part 1

I'm so sorry for the wait. I'm going to college now and since I don't have internet it's going to take some time to get everything out.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto only Haruka

**The Gala part 1**

"Haruka wake up. Come on we're here"

Shaking the sleep from her eyes she looked around and spotted a house with two doors.

"You need help getting inside?"

"No Sasuke I'm alright"

They were in awe. Sasuke never offers to help anyone. Especially not a stranger. She jumped off his back, grabbed her bag from Naruto and walked up to the door. Performing the seal of the dragon and pushing out some of her chakra she heard the lock of the door unfasten.

"Thanks for the help. Ill see all of you later"

She waved before walking inside and collapsing on a couch that she assumed Tsuande had gotten for her before she arrived. As soon as her head hit the cushions she was out like a light.

As soon as the door closed and she was out of their view everyone went their separate ways. Lee and Sakura walked home to finish planning their wedding. While Naruto continued on with Sasuke. They didn't walk together often. It was a nice feeling but the feeling with each step closer to Sasuke's home started to become clouded with curiosity.

"Sasuke?"

"Yea?"

"What do you think of Haruka?"

"I think she'll be a good asset to our team"

"Not like that. I mean do you think she's nice or pretty? You know something like that"

"You know I don't care about things like that."

"You're a guy Sasuke. I know her skills aren't the only thing you think about"

Naruto plastered a huge grin on his face as all the blood rushed to Sasuke's face.

"Naruto shut up. Ill admit she's different."

"Ill say. If any other girl tried getting that close to you they'd have run away in tears when you told them to back off. You know what though I don't think Haruka would have listened if you tried the same thing on her"

"Great another Naruto"

"Hey! Any way that's not what I meant. I think she wouldn't just let you be angry with everything she would probably try to fix it and make you feel better. Like today. You always get angry when you speak about what happened to you but as soon as she started speaking to you about how she understands you calmed down and the conversation ended. I don't think she wants to leave things with people on a bad foot."

"You're saying she cares? Naruto we just met her. What makes you think she gives a damn about us?"

"I don't know Sasuke but I have a feeling about her and it doesn't seem like we've just met. I feel like I know her already. Don't you feel the same?"

"Maybe."

"There's just something about her that's so familiar."

Their walk continued as Sasuke's house appeared within their sight. Naruto stopped abruptly and turned to head back to the direction of his house. It was customary for him to do this. The first time he walked with Sasuke they were only ten feet from the house when an onslaught of sadness and despair hit him. It became too much and he ran away. Of course when Sasuke questioned, Naruto couldn't help but tell the truth and since then only walked until there was a half mile left between him and Sasuke's house.

"Later Sasuke"

Sasuke just put his hand up in goodbye and continued on. It wasn't long when Naruto spotted his house and Haruka walking out of her apartment.

"Haruka hey!"

Upon hearing her name she turned around.

"Hey Haruka where are you going?"

"Hi Naruto. I'm heading over to Tsunade's office. She said she would give me money to buy some essentials"

"You want me to come with you?"

"The question is do _you _want to come with _me_?"

"Huh?"

"Forget it. Come on"

The Hokage tower could be seen in the distance and behind it the monument that graced the village with its presence everyday. The walk wasn't long but the line in front of the building would keep them there forever.

"What's with the line?"

"Oh yea. We're having a festival for the changing of the seasons. Since the end of spring is tomorrow we have a festival celebrating the coming of summer. Its always formal attire. You know kimonos and yukatas. I hate wearing those things but the festival is always fun"

"Sounds like it but in order for me to go we need to get in there"

"Not a problem. Follow me"

Silently they went behind the tower and climbed the tree closest to Tsunade's window. With a quick jump they landed in the office and scared the hell out of her while she was conducting an interview for entertainment. The clown seriously wasn't doing to good but none the less she was pissed.

"Naruto why can't you use the front door and you're going to corrupt your teammate if you keep doing things like"

Haruka giggled behind her hand as Naruto began to fume and mutter an apology before asking for the money they came for. All thoughts about her previous engagement went out the window as she rummaged through the desk to find a box. She handed it over and dismissed them as to get back to work before dismissing the would be clown as well. They jumped out the window and landed gracefully on their feet before looking inside the box and gasping at the amount of money that was inside. Among all of it was a note.

_Dear Haruka,_

_I know this could never be enough of a thank you to your parents for what they did for this village but I hope its enough. I'm sorry I couldn't give you more. _

_Tsunade_

Tears were starting to cloud her vision.

"Haruka are you alright?"

"Yea Naruto I'm fine. This is enough to hold me over for years on end"

"So what are you going to get?"

"Well I need clothes, and food"

"Then lets go"

He grabbed her hand. A bit roughly at first but as they ran together through the streets his grip eased up. It felt pleasant and familiar to him. Not once had they held hands today but the feel of her skin and the loose grip she had on his hand felt proverbial. It was all vague but he knew he felt this hand somewhere before. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Haruka speak.

"What was that?"

"I said I think we're here"

He looked around and as luck would have it they were. It was a small shopping district. Clothing stores here and there. The occasional trinket and jewelry store. Accessories, you name it.

"Well where do you want to go first?"

"Actually Naruto I like to make my own clothes. Is there a cloth store around here?"

"Yup it's just a little ways ahead"

Still hand in hand they walked together until the gleam of all the different cloth caught her eye and she went running to look at them all. They were beautiful with all the diverse colors, styles, and materials. They had silks, satin, velvets, cotton. It was grand and she was in admiration of it all. She walked past each table, picking up a roll of cloth here and there and buying the ones that she felt would be good to make her clothes from. Though all the cloth was expensive it barely made a dent in the money Tsunade had given her. Naruto's arms were full and he hadn't even gone food shopping with her yet.

"Haruka are you done yet?"

"I guess…so"

"Haruka? Haruka?"

Holding the load with one hand he waved the other in front of her face but she wouldn't come too. In front of her were the most beautiful fabrics she had ever seen. The first was a pure white fabric that looked like fresh fallen snow. After that was an azure material a shade darker then Naruto's eyes. Next to that was an ebony textile and after that a blood red one but the ones that stood out among them all were a white fabric that gleamed silver in the light and a pale pink one that almost looked like newly bloomed cherry blossoms. With out a second thought she bought each roll, some spools of string, and walked out after taking half the load out of Naruto's hands.

By the time they made it back his arms were almost asleep. All the shopping had been done but everything still had to be put away. After dropping the fabrics in the living room she starting putting away all the food.

"Thanks a lot Naruto. For helping me today"

"Uh Haruka?"

"Yea Naruto?"

"Would you like to go to the festival with me? If we go together, maybe we can learn more about each other"

Her smile went from ear to ear as she consented and giggled when he started to hop around the room, screaming yea, with joy.

"Ill meet you at the festival gate at 3 ok? Now I've just got to find a yukata"

"Sure and don't worry about that I'll just make one for you"

"Really? Thanks Haruka"

He ran out the door while saying goodbye and into his own apartment. He was so excited being this would be his first date. Eventually he tired himself out and as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.

Meanwhile when Naruto left Haruka had to get the materials ready. She had barely reached her sowing machine when a knock resounded through out the apartment. After setting the materials down she opened the door to an find Sasuke on the other side.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you were alright and to see if you wanted to go get some sushi with me. I stopped earlier but you weren't here"

"Sorry. I went shopping with Naruto. As for your question, even though you didn't make it a question, I'm fine now thank you. And Id be happy to go to dinner with you just let me lock up"

She walked out and turned with her body facing the door. She made the hand sign of the tiger and automatically the door locked.

"Ready"

It was a nice walk all the way to the sushi stand. They discussed some of their strategies and jutsus and ate to their hearts content. All in all it wasn't as bad as Sasuke thought it might end up. On the way home though he began to fidget and look really nervous. All of sudden he stopped and kept his eyes to the ground. He was contemplating and she could see that but it didn't make her any less worried. Abruptly her face entered his vision as she bent down to look up at him.

"What's on your mind Sasuke?"

"I was…, just wondering…,"

"Yea"

"Would you liketogotothefestivalwithme?"

"Slow down"

He took a deep breath before repeating himself.

"Would you like to go to the festival with me?"

"Oh…, well I'm kinda going with Naruto"

"Oh sorry I asked then"

"You can come with us. I'm sure Naruto wont mind and it'll be easier for us to get to know each other"

"You sure?"

"Uh huh"

"Great! I'm gonna go and find a yukata before they all get sold out"

"Don't trouble yourself with that I've got enough material to make you one"

"I don't want to burden you with that"

"No big deal. Come pick it up at 1 tomorrow and meet us at the gate at 3"

"Okay. Later Haruka"

When the door closed she cracked her knuckles before stepping over to her sowing machine.

"Alright! Time to get to work"


	8. The Gala part 2

Alright next chapter woot.

**The Gala prt. 2**

The next day was unbelievable. Since early morning the village was hustling to get the festival under way. On all sides there were all sorts of stands. Games, food, trinkets, you name it, it was there. Along with the preparations decorations were being set up all over along with the rides. It was breathtaking. Haruka though wasn't among all the people preparing for it all. She had stayed up to the wee hours of the morning making everyone's clothing. Everything was perfect and wrapped for when she would drop off Naruto's and for when Sasuke would come to pick his up. She didn't notice when 1 o'clock came around and Sasuke's punctual knock permeated her senses making her drag herself down the stairs to open the door.

"Hey Hauka. You look exhausted."

"It's been a while since I worked like that so I am a little tired but I got it all done. Wait a sec"

She stepped away from the door and picked up Sasuke's package. Before handing it over she shared a few words with him.

"Sasuke I don't want you opening this until 2"

"Why?"

"It has a special property that won't take effect until 2"

"Special property? What is it?"

"Secret. It'll be worth the wait though I promise"

"Alright. I'll see you at the gate Haruka and thank you for this"

"Your welcome Sasuke bye"

He waved as she closed the door. Grabbing Naruto's package she opened up her door and left it in front of his with a note that stated the same thing she had said to Sasuke. Knowing Naruto he would try to open it up before hand so she put a seal on it so every time Naruto would try to open it before two he would get shocked. She assumed he would eventually stop trying. It wasn't long though when 2 o'clock came around.

Sasuke's old father clock began to ding, signaling that it was 2 o'clock. He was patient in his wait and didn't try opening it once. When he did though he was amazed at what lay inside. His yukata was in three pieces. The shirt was sleeveless and completely black and made from a material close to silk. The pants were a blood red and made from what he assumed was an expensive form of cotton. What amazed him though was the long sleeveless jacket that went over it all. It was red but faded into black and on the back was a black dragon finely stitched into it. The dragon had been traditionally made but its body covered almost the entire back of the jacket and fell all the way to the bottom. The eyes and each scale had been outlined delicately with a shining red thread. Though most men wouldn't say it Sasuke had no choice to. It was beautiful and what made it better was that it had been hand made. He set it all out on his bed and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower. When he stepped out instead of grabbing for the gel he usually used he dried his hair and let all hang limp around his face. It made him look older and a bit handsomer. (If that's even possible) It is a rule that all ninja must wear a form of identification. Normally he would bring his hitai-ate but it seemed to take away from the yukata so he left it on his night stand. Instead he grabbed a pair of black gloves that had the symbol of Konoha engraved into the metal that lay across the top of the glove. All in all he looked great and hated to admit that he couldn't wait to show it off to Haruka and compliment her on the job she did. He noticed after admiring himself that he felt a strange power coming off the yukata.

"This must be what Haruka had been talking about but what does it do?"

As if on cue a dragon made purely of black fire erupted from his body. The dragon stared in Sasuke's black orbs with it's own ruby like eyes. With out words he knew why the dragon was there. Protection. Haruka wanted to protect him. Normally he would have felt appalled at a woman wanting to protect him but knowing it was Haruka gave him a feeling he couldn't describe. Naruto had been right. She did care about him. He willed the dragon away, took a look at himself again to make sure he looked alright and headed out to wait for Haruka and Naruto at the gate since in 5 minutes it would be 3.

Naruto on the other hand had no patience in him what so ever. Every five minutes he would try to open up the package and each time he was shocked. Eventually he gave up and begrudgingly waited for 2 to come around and when it did he tore the thing open. He was taken aback at what was inside. Like Sasuke's it was sleeveless but instead of the shirt being black it was white and the pants were blue. How Sasuke's bled from red to black on the jacket his bled from blue to white and instead of a dragon there was a white phoenix in its place. The eyes and feathers in its outstretched wings were threaded with a light blue string. He repeated everything as Sasuke did. His hair though had gain some length so he pulled it back and let some of the smaller pieces of hair frame his face. He was quite the looker. He put on the yukata and akin to Sasuke he soon too felt the strange power as well. A light erupted from within his body and a phoenix made purely of white fire landed in front of him. Though the creature was huge and its sapphire eyes were trained on him he wasn't afraid. It didn't feel like this creature would hurt him. As quickly as it came it was gone as he pulled the phoenix back into himself. After looking himself over again and after dawning his hitai-ate he left as well and headed to the gate to wait for Haruka. Upon arriving he met Sasuke there and of course became extremely pissed.

"Sasuke! What are you do here?"

"Waiting for you and Haruka"

"Me and Haruka were supposed to go together!"

"I asked if she wanted to go with me but she said she was going with you and invited me along. What? She didn't tell you"

"Damn it Sasuke I finally have a date and you try taking her from me"

"I'm not trying anything. I said I was sorry for asking then she invited me. I wouldn't be here if she didn't invite me"

"That's just it. You never take up anyone's invitation for anything. Why all of a sudden say yes to Haruka?"

"Can you guys please stop arguing you're making a scene"

They turned toward the new voice and their eyes widened in utter surprise. She was a sight to behold. Her kimono shined in the light like silver. Everywhere on the fabric were little cherry blossom petals sowed in. Her obi was a pale pink and had green vines sowed in through it as well. They couldn't see it yet but on her back was a full scale cherry blossom tree and when she moved it looked as if the petals were falling from it. In her hair were two lily barrettes and in her obi was a golden fan. All in all she was stunning and the way she looked reminded them of someone.

"So how do I look?"

Not a word from either of them as they were too flabbergasted to say. A light blush tinted her cheeks as she moved forward and interlocked her arms with each of theirs.

"So where do you guys want to go first?"

"Why don't we try some of the games first?" asked Naruto.

"Sounds good. Any objections?"

Sasuke shook his head lightly and all three of them ran to the nearest game. (Actually Sasuke was dragged ") The game just happed to be a fishing game. Her eyes locked onto a beautiful black and white koi fish and before anyone saw she paid grabbed a rod and tried getting both. Luck wasn't on her side since the koi fish wouldn't bite her line.

"Let me try Haruka"

The same thing though happened to Naruto and the fish wouldn't bite his line either.

"Loser"

Sasuke took the line from Naruto and almost automatically the fish was stuck on the line. Haruka was happy with her new pet and Naruto was pissed. Before walking off Sasuke gave Naruto a look of triumph and continued behind Haruka.

"I'll show him at the next game" he whispered before following.

The next game had a huge tower like structure with a bell near the top and hammer laying next to it. Haruka tried and surprising everyone reached a little more then half way. Sasuke tried next but only made it a little farther then her. With a bright smile Naruto took the hammer, let it swing, and made the bell ring. It resounded through out the village and like Sasuke had done to him he gave a triumphant smirk and picked out a black and white wolf plushy and handed it over to Haruka. She fell in love with it almost automatically. Nearby they could hear a man yelling get two prizes for three bulls eyes only five dollars an arrow. She ran ahead and paid for three arrows. By the time the other two arrived she had already made a bulls eye once and was pulling back on the next one. The man didn't think she would be so lucky again but she proved him wrong and split the first in half and again with the third. She jumped up and down for joy and picked out her prizes. She chose two crystal sphere necklaces. One was blue the other red. After taking them she put the blue one around Sasuke's neck and the red one around Naruto's. Neither of them had really been given a gift before (this includes all the gifts Sasuke gets from his fan girls) so they were speechless as she dragged them away. What they didn't know was that the necklaces she had picked out were going to help them later. After a couple more games they were finally hungry and stopped at the ramen stand for a bite but as soon as they were done they were on their way again. It wasn't long before they caught a glimpse of Sakura behind one of the stands. All around the booth were speakers and a large T.V with someone singing, quite badly, behind it. When the song finished and the guy walked away they walked up.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Haruka, it's good to see you."

"What are you doing Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Isn't it obvious? This is my karaoke stand. So far I've only gotten really bad singers making my booth an utter failure."

She looked so depressed. Before anyone knew it the music had started up again.

It's not enough

To say I've loved and lost

Just a thought

To know I had it all

They looked past the speakers onto the stage and there Haruka was singing.

Times can change

But love will not grow old

Turn the page

Turn down this bed alone

Her voice rang across the village in a sweet serenade lulling everyone to the booth.

Do you still remember me

How could you forget

You're everything I need

I'm out here on a ledge

There's no words for me to say

Too much to regret

Your where I should be

Do you remember when

The booth was crowded with people and slowly but surely some memories of her surfaced into Sasuke's and Naruto's minds.

I let you go

What was I thinking of

I'll never know

What its like to love

_"Sorry about that Naruto. By the way my name's Haruka"_

But there's no way

How could I replace

Love so strong

When I can't forget your face

_"Your name's Sasuke right? I've heard a lot about you"_

Do you still remember me

How could you forget

You're everything I need

I'm out here on a ledge

There's no words for me to say

Too much to regret

Your where I should be

Do you remember when

_"Why don't you just go away Haruka?"_

_"Naruto what's wrong?"_

_"Just go away I hate you!"_

We used to dance

I used to sing

Do you remember

You and me

_"We can't be friends anymore"_

_"Why not?"_

_"We just can't"_

'Cause if I could

Hold your hand

I'd be King

Cause I remember

Everything

_"Sasuke something happened"_

_"What is it kaasan?"_

_"Naruto I'm sorry but something happened"_

_"What happened old man?"_

_"HARUKA'S VILLAGE HAS BEEN DESTROYED AND WE CAN'T FIND HER"_

Do you still remember me

How could you forget

You're everything I need

I'm out here on a ledge

There's no words for me to say

Too much to regret

Your where I should be

Do you remember when

As the song ended and the music faded out it hit them like a ton of bricks. They had met Haruka before. She was their closest friend and proposed dead when she couldn't be found after her village was decimated. How could they not remember? She stepped down from the stage and by the looks on their faces she knew they remembered and soon was going to have to explain everything.


	9. Memories part 1

And yet another. Go me. Go me. I mean uhhhhhhh nevermind just continue reading hahahaha (scratches head)

**Memories prt. 1**

She didn't get a word in before both boys surrounded her with a warm embrace. Neither of them cared at the moment that they both were hugging her. Their only concern was that she was still alive after being presumed dead for so many years. Sasuke wasn't one to cry so his face was void of any form of tears but Naruto's were soaking her kimono. After a little bit more they pulled away from each other and she passively waited for what was coming.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"Naruto let me explain"

"You just show up out of nowhere and I start feeling like I've already met you before and it turns out I have. I don't remember how we met but I keep seeing flashes of memories with you. Tell me, what is going on and why are you here? Why didn't you just come here when your village was destroyed? Why now?"

Sasuke had remained silent. Though he wouldn't have worded it like that, Naruto had asked everything he wanted to know.

Any joy they had been felt during the festival was gone. Curiosity and anger took its place and Haruka wasn't prepared yet to tell them everything but knew she had no choice. Lightly gripping their hands she pulled them over to the ferris wheel and asked the driver to stop it at the top until the fire works display was over. They hadn't started yet and wouldn't for a while so they were going to be stuck up there for sometime but it was time she really needed and didn't care. By the time all three of them reached the top they turned to her expectantly.

"So both of you remember me now but you don't remember much of anything else?"

They nodded in unison and waited for her to continue.

"I remember everything. Sasuke I met you along time ago…,"

_"Sasuke honey!"_

_"Yes kaasan"_

_"We are going to the neighboring village today to see some old friends of mine"_

_"Sure kaasan"_

_It took a half hour before they reached Natsuame village and not much longer to reach the mansion. The guards in front let them in and waiting patiently inside were two people. One had short black hair with piercing garnet eyes in emerald green royal robes. The other who Sasuke presumed to be his wife had long shining white hair and gentle sapphire eyes, wearing a royal blue kimono. They looked so happy to see his mother._

_"Ah Mikoto its wonderful to see you" said the woman._

_"Really it has been some time" said the man_

_"I'm sorry Denki, Akiyo. But it's hard when you have children to take care of"_

_"Is this Sasuke?" asked the woman while bending down to look Sasuke in the eye._

_"Yes he is"_

_"It's nice to meet you Sasuke. I heard you're a prodigy in your village"_

_He blushed in response but got distracted when a young girl in a white kimono came running around the side of the house with a bunch of lilies in her arms._

_"Kaasan. The lilies are in bloom. Here I brought you some"_

_Daintily she handed them over._

_"Haruka this is Sasuke, Mikoto's son"_

_"So your name's Sasuke. I've heard a lot about you"_

_He couldn't speak. Normally when talking to a girl it wouldn't be a problem but to him she was cute and he just couldn't find a way to even say hello. Before he knew it the girl grabbed him by the hand and dragged him behind the house into a massive garden. All the flowers were in bloom making it such a sight to behold. She ran from him to a bush of roses and began making a bouquet. When she was finished she handed them to Sasuke._

_"Here gives these to your mom. I don't get to see her much and she always loved the roses in my mom's garden so maybe these will make them a bit closer together since they are both so busy and can't see each other"_

_He smiled but flinched when his finger got pricked by one of the thorns._

_"Ah let me see"_

_She started forming seals and blue light consumed her hand. He was scared but when the warm light starting healing his cut he became quite content. This girl, even though they had just met he knew, was very kind and carefree. It seemed that she didn't get nervous around him being who he was and how he looked. It was pleasant being treated like a person instead of an object._

_"There all better"_

_"Your name's Haruka right"_

_"Uh huh"_

_"Thank you Haruka. I'm sure my mom will love these and thanks for healing me"_

_"Your welcome"_

_"So how old are you?"_

_"I'm six. And you?"_

_"I'm six too"_

_"Do you want to see something with me?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"You'll see"_

_She grabbed his hand again and off they went into the trees of the garden. Eventually they came out of it all and the most beautiful waterfall stood before them and in the pool below were the most magnificent koi fish. All around the waterfall were white and black lilies. Which he didn't know even existed. _

_"Isn't it pretty?"_

_"Yea. I didn't know black lilies could be grown"_

_"They can't anywhere else. The soil here has some kind of property in it that allows for lilies like these to grow here"_

_"I see"_

_She plucked one and handed it to him._

_"Here. As a token of our newly formed friendship"_

_"Sasuke! Honey it's time to go"_

_They ran out to find Akiyo, Denki, and Mikoto standing in the middle of the garden._

_"Here kaasan. Haruka picked these for you"_

_"You remembered my favorite flower. Oh they are absolutely beautiful. Thank you Haruka"_

_"Haruka you gave him a black lily?" asked her mother._

_"I really like him kaasan so I gave him my favorite flower"_

_He was dumbstruck. Not only was she kind but she was blunt. The blush would never leave his face. _

_"You should really come see us one day but for now we have to go. Come along Sasuke"_

_"Bye Haruka"_

_"Bye Sasuke"_

_As he waved and her form became smaller and smaller he felt a twinge in his heart but he didn't know why._

_"Kaasan can't we go see Haruka and her family?"_

_"I'm sorry Sasuke but I'm just too busy"_

_Not even a second later a knock resounded from their door. His mother washed off her hands, opened the door, and smiled warmly at the occupants on the other side._

_"Denki, Haruka, what a surprise"_

_"Haruka wanted to see Sasuke again and I wanted to spend time with you and your family a little more"_

_"Wonderful. I was in the middle of dinner would you like to help me while Sasuke and Haruka go out and play"_

_"Sounds good. Sasuke why don't you show Haruka around the village?"_

_"Sure, come on Haruka let's go"_

_They ran out together onto the streets and slowed to a walk. Every once in a while Sasuke would point out something in particular and talk about it. He even took her to the Hokage monument._

_"Who are they?"_

_"Those are the Hokages. The third one is still alive and is presently our leader. The fourth one saved us all when the Kyuubi tried to destroy us"_

_They moved on and came to the docks where they sat down by the edge and looked out over the water. _

_"So why did you want to come see me?"_

_"I already told you. I like you and when I like someone I want to see them as much as possible."_

_"Well I like you too. Maybe we should get back I think dinner is done"_

_"Alright"_

_For a few years that was how it remained. When they could they would see each other and play or sit around just talking but of course nothing good can last forever. When Sasuke turned nine he was hit with a bombshell._

_"Sasuke we have arranged for you to marry" said his mother sorrowfully._

_"What do you mean? I don't understand"_

_"Well son to be sure the Uchiha clan prospers we need for you to get married and have children" replied his father._

_"But I don't want to get married. Can't you stop this?"_

_"I'm sorry but for the sake of the clan this is how it must be. You may enter"_

_In walked a man and his daughter who Sasuke presumed to be his new wife. She was pretty but she looked as if she thought herself higher then everyone else and he didn't like that one bit. _

_"Sasuke we would like you to meet your new wife Minaru"_

_"It is a pleasure to meet you Sasuke I can't wait for us to be joined in wedded bliss"_

_His eyes begged them to reconsider but his father was firm and his mother could not argue. He knew his duties and accepted his fate but he also knew that if he was going to stick to it he would have to stop seeing the one person who could change his mind. Haruka. It wasn't long before she came for a visit and he had to tell her the bad news. He took her to the docks where they always sat and spoke the words he wished he would never have to say._

_"We can't be friends anymore"_

_"Why not?"_

_"We just can't"_

_"It's because you're engaged isn't it?"_

_"How did you know that?"_

_"My mother was talking to your mother about it. You know your mother doesn't like this and neither does mine but they can't argue with your father about it"_

_"So you understand then?"_

_"No I don't. Why can't you be engaged and the two of us remain friends?"_

_"I have a duty to my clan and you'll just distract me from that duty. I can't have that. I'm sorry but it's just not possible for us to stay friends"_

_He pulled the black lily out of his jacket and tried handing it back but she refused._

_"I won't take back that lily until I'm sure our friendship is over"_

_"It's over Haruka"_

_"According to that lily its not. Ill leave you alone but until that lily dies I can't believe we won't ever be friends again."_

_She got up and left with tears falling down her face. He felt horrible and knew deep down he could never give up his friendship with her but it wasn't because they were friends. He knew within his heart he loved her and for the first time in a long time he cried and though he thought it was over the lily never wilted._

_A year into the engagement and he still couldn't stand the fact that he was going to marry Minoru. She was exactly the way he thought she would be. She thought she was superior to everyone else. She was selfish and bragged to everyone that she was going to be married to him. She was getting on his last nerve. One day though he was walking by himself and not paying attention to his surroundings when he bumped into someone and fell while knocking the other person down as well._

_"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going"_

_When he looked up he couldn't believe his eyes. The one he had knocked over was the person he least expected to see. Haruka._

_"It's alright. No harm done"_

_When she looked up she was surprised too but a smile replaced her shocked expression._

_"Sasuke, it's been a while"_

_"Yea it has. Here let me help you"_

_He stood up and grabbed her hand to lift her onto her feet. When she was standing he didn't let go. He just looked at her longingly. Oh how long he wished to see her and here she was. He did though release her before picking up the basket she had dropped and handing it back to her._

_"So where are you going?"_

_"Just some small shopping for my mom"_

_"May I accompany you?"_

_"You may"_

_They walked here and there while she grabbed everything she needed. They didn't talk, just enjoyed each others company. When her shopping had been finished she made her way to the docks and sat down while patting the seat next to her. He sat down as well and watched the sun set. _

_"So how is everything Sasuke?"_

_"Truthfully, horrible. The girl they want me to marry is so selfish and conceited. She looks at me like an object instead of a person"_

_"She sounds dreadful"_

_"You have no idea. Haruka?"_

_"Yea?"_

_"Why is it that when I knocked you down and you saw me that you smiled? I thought after how I acted you would hate me"_

_"I was angry but people can't be angry forever. I understand why you are doing this. I would never wish to turn you away from your clan but it seems that you thought I could. I am still your friend Sasuke even if you don't want my friendship"_

_"I do but I can't go against my clans wishes."_

_"Sasuke?"_

_"Yea?"_

_"What do you want?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Exactly what I said. What do you want? If your family knew how miserable you are then maybe they would cancel the marriage."_

_"Do you really think so?"_

_"I don't know but you could give it a try. I have to go now Sasuke"_

_She stood and grabbed her basket and he stood as well. When she was standing straight the two of them were inches apart. She looked radiant to him under the light of the setting sun. It played off the streaks in her chestnut hair and lit up her hazel eyes. When he looked in them there was no hatred, no anger, only himself. His hand cupped her cheek and he bent forward until his lips met hers in a light caress. Their eyes closed as they enjoyed each others warmth. When they pulled away her eyes were pleading with him not to turn her away again._

_"Can I see you tomorrow Sasuke?"_

_He couldn't say no to her and nodded before she smiled and ran off to make her way home. He didn't expect his first kiss to be like that. In comparison to his lips hers were soft while his were a bit rough. It gave him a weird feeling to think about it but the feeling wasn't bad. He felt happy again. But in order to keep that happiness he had to break off the engagement. He resolved to do it that night._

_It was after dinner when he called a meeting with his parents. They were curious but had an idea as to what he was going to talk about._

_"Kaasan, Otosan, I am sorry but I don't wish to marry Minoru anymore. She is vain and egotistical, traits I do not want in my wife. Please cancel the engagement."_

_"Now Sasuke…,"_

_"I'm so unhappy with her Otosan. She looks at me like I belong to her. Like I'm nothing more then an object. The thought of one day laying with her makes me sick and discontent. I will never ask for anything again, please cancel it"_

_"Did Haruka put you up to this?" asked his father._

_"I haven't seen her in a year until today. I thought that she would try to stop me from performing my duties so I stopped being friends with her. After a whole year I finally saw her again today and not once did she ask me to end my engagement. All she did was ask me if she could see me tomorrow"_

_"Sasuke are you doing this because you like Haruka?" asked his mother._

_Visibly he flinched and his grip tightened as the feeling he felt before washed over him._

_"I don't know how I feel about her kaasan. I do know that when I'm with her I don't feel sorrowful I only feel content. My friendship with her means everything to me and I don't want to give it up because some girl says I can't be friends with her"_

_"Sit in the hall Sasuke while we discuss this"_

_He walked out and waited for a while to be called back in. When the time came he was nervous and felt his stomach tighten._

_"Sasuke your father and I think it best if we…,"_

_He waited quietly and gulped in anticipation._

_"…, cancel the engagement. We only want your happiness and if this is what you want then we will give it to you"_

_He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and bowed in thanks before walking out and going to bed._

_Another year had past and he felt better then ever but today held some semblance of dread on his heart. He waited for Haruka at the gate all day but she never came and when he walked home he found his mother crying at the table with his father over her rubbing her back. When she saw him she waved him over and sat up with tears still falling down her face._

_"Sasuke, something happened"_

_"What is it kaasan?"_

_Fresh tears fell down her face she pulled him close and whispered in his ear._

_"Haruka's village has been destroyed and we can't find her"_

_He couldn't believe it. Just yesterday they were having fun together and now she tells him Haruka is gone. He pulled himself out of her arms and ran out of the village. When he finally made it to Natsuame village he found it was no longer there. Everything was in shambles. All of the buildings had been burnt to the ground and life couldn't be found anywhere. He called out for her a million times but not once did she return it. He gave up looking and returned home but when everyone looked at him with sympathetic eyes all he would say is she isn't dead, she'll come back. _

Not long after Sasuke turned completely cold because of his own clan's destruction. He had long forgotten in his misery the one girl who made him happy even when he felt he was at his lowest. He didn't remember because he didn't think there was any hope in her coming back. All he felt was anger and hate. That was all he could feel when the one person he could actually say he was in love with wasn't there beside him any longer. He figured she was dead and reasoned that if she was dead why remember her? Why when she no longer existed?

But she was alive and she was now sitting in front of him. Reminding him of how much he loved her. How much he cared for her. A lone tear of joy ran down his face at the end of her recalling. Once again, he was happy, and no one would take his happiness from him again.

"Naruto, now that I'm done telling Sasuke about how he knows me I think I should tell you about how we know each other as well"

A/N for all of you who like this story i thank you for waiting patiently I hate discontinuations so I hope this story won't have to be. Thank you for reading


End file.
